Quote
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Bangsa yang besar ialah bangsa yang mengingat sejarahnya.' Kutipan itu terngiang di telinga Indonesia, lalu datanglah Netherlands. Apa yang akan terjadi? Find out in this oneshot-fic. Fic pertama di fandom APH, mind to RnR, per favore?


Quote

Disclaimer: Axis Powers - Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu, story's idea © Ravarion Vaparte, The Quote © (saya tidak tahu).

Rated : T

Genre : General / Humor

Main chara(s) : Netherlands – Indonesia.

Inspiration/AN: dari salah satu scene di Kick Andy yang saya tonton tanggal 7 Februari ditemani kopi Cappuchino yang banyak granule-nya. Dan ini juga fic pertama saya di fandom APH!!

Word Count : 777 words.

***

**ENJOY**

*******

Di suatu sore mendung di bulan Februari, Indonesia duduk termenung di atas kursi goyang di terasnya. Sambil memikirkan kata-kata dari bos-nya, ia memakan kue serabi hangat komplit dengan gula merah cair. Manis, tentu saja.

Rambut hitamnya yang biasanya ia sanggul kini dibiarkan tergerai bebas ditiup angin dingin musim hujan. Musim yang cukup merugikan bagi sebagian kota yang jadi langganan banjir karena luapan air sungai yang tersumbat sampah –biasanya, warganya kurang –jarang bergotong royong untuk menahan banjir, atau karena banyak penebangan liar jadi pohon tidak kuat untuk menahan banjir. Dan karena penebangan hutan juga pemanasan global makin terasa efeknya.

Indonesia menghela nafas, karena masalah ekonomi dan politik di negaranya –seperti kasus Bank Century yang entah kapan selesai. Dan juga masalah alam, militer dan masalah kenegaraan lain, makin membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah, meledak hingga berceceran. Oke, itu menjijikan.

Belum lagi tadi siang saat rapat, bos-nya menceramahinya –dan memang selalu, menceramahinya dengan panjang lebar.

'Bangsa yang besar ialah bangsa yang menghargai dan tidak melupakan sejarahnya,' itulah kata-kata sang bos.

Indonesia menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba, serabi yang tadi ia makan sudah habis. Kemana perginya?

"Masakanmu memang selalu enak... Indonesia," kata seseorang yang berdiri di samping kursi goyang Indonesia dengan tangan kanan memegang kue serabi. Jempol kirinya teracung, menandakan kue serabi itu memang enak.

"Netherlands, mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Indonesia jengkel sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Aku kan hanya mau menemuimu saja," jawab Netherlands sambil menjilat sisa gula merah cair di tangannya. Indonesia memandang jijik.

Ia menyiapkan bambu runcing kebanggaannya kalau tiba-tiba Netherlands melakukan gerakan yang aneh. Tunggu! Dia memang orang aneh, pikirnya lalu menaruh bambu runcingnya sebelum ia membunuh mantan penjajahnya itu.

"Mau menemuiku atau minta makan, heh?" kata Indonesia dengan nada mengejek.

"Mungkin juga," jawab Netherlands dengan tenangnya lalu duduk di sebuah kursi dari kayu jati di hadapan Indonesia.

Hening, tak ada yang bicara satu pun diantara mereka. Kecuali jangkrik dan binatang lain yang dengan senang hati agak menghidupkan tempat itu.

"Indonesia, kau tahu?" tanya Netherlands tiba-tiba dan tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana aku tahu. Memberitahu saja belum," kata Indonesia ketus. Siapa juga yang rela kue favoritnya dihabiskan oleh orang yang pernah menindasmu.

"Bangsa besar itu selalu mengingat sejarah bangsanya. Jadi, kalau kau mau jadi bangsa yang besar, ingat selalu sejarah bangsamu," kata Netherlands dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Oh, senyum bangga.

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu... Aku harus mengingat sejarah saat dimana aku disiksa dan rakyatku ditindas oleh para penjajah, terlebih kau? Begitu maksudmu, heh?" tanya Indonesia dengan wajah horor. Rambut panjangnya dan batik merah-putihnya agak menambah kesan horor. Untung Indonesia tidak memakai baju batik putihnya sekarang, kalau iya, pasti orang yang melihatnya mengira ia kuntilanak.

"Ya, ehm... Bukan begitu juga, sih... Tapi, err—bagaimana ya..." Netherlands tergagap, tidak berani menatap mata hitam milik gadis di hadapannya.

Indonesia berdiri dari kursinya dan mengacungkan ujung tombaknya yang tajam tepat ke arah wajah Netherlands, lalu menggerakan poni Netherlands dan dengan sengaja membuat luka mendatar di kening Netherlands.

"Apa? Kau mau pergi dari sini atau kusiksa sampai mati?" tanya Indonesia dengan tatapan mengancam. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti Netherlands sudah kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya. Kuburan dalam tanah.

Dengan segenap tenaganya, Netherlands membalikkan kursi jati itu ke belakang. Menghindari tusukan tombak dari Indonesia yang target asalnya kepala Netherlands, tapi berakhir menancap di kursi. Kepala Netherlands selamat dari ujung tombak yang tajam, tapi tidak dari lantai keramik yang keras.

Netherlands berdiri. Ia berhadapan dengan Indonesia, dengan hanya di batasi oleh sebuah kursi jati dan tombak.

"Ah, Indonesia. Kau makin manis kalau sedang marah," ucap Netherlands sambil tersenyum dan memegangi dahinya.

Indonesia mengangkat lima buah tombak sekaligus.

"Mati kau!!" dan dibarengi oleh lima buah tombak yang terbang meluncur bebas di udara menuju Netherlands.

Netherlands menghindari dengan segera tiarap. Setelah lima tombak itu melewatinya, ia berdiri lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari rumah Indonesia. Di belakangnya ada beberapa tombak yang meluncur dan teriakan marah Indonesia.

Ah... Sungguh sore yang ramai.

***

**Fin**

*******

**(Listen to: 'Beginning Of The End' by Spineshank.)**

Ahh, ini dia. Oneshot APH pertama saya. Ada yang tau siapa yang bilang 'Bangsa yang besar ialah bangsa yang menghargai/mengingat sejarahnya.'

Guru saya pernah ngasih tau siapa yang bilang, tapi lupa. Eh, inget quote itu lagi pas nonton Kick Andy episode Iwan Fals. =o=

Maafkanlah saia kalau ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya, saia tidak sempurna.

Nah, mind to review, per favore?


End file.
